leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal (Adventures)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Crystal| jname=クリスタル| tmname=Crystal| slogan=no | image=Crystal_HGSS_Adventures 2.png | size=180px | caption=Crystal in the | age=yes| years=16 (as of the ninth chapter) | birthday=April 30 | gender=Female| hometown=Violet City| blood=A| region=Johto | relatives=Mirei (mother) | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Dark indigo, Brown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=counterpart | counterpart= , | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=Adventures| roundnum=PS117 | roundname=Slugging It Out With Slugma}} Crystal (Japanese: クリスタル Crystal), abbreviated to Crys (VIZ Media translation) or Chris (Chuang Yi translation) (Japanese: クリス Crys) is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. History Childhood When she was a small child, Crystal trained on Mt. Mortar to improve her skills in Pokémon catching. A suddenly attacked and surprised Crystal, causing her to fall off a cliff and injure herself. When she awakened, Crystal found her broken arms wrapped in bones and covered in medicine. She soon discovered that a group of wild Pokémon that were also attacked by the Arcanine came to her rescue and patched her injures. When the Arcanine reappeared, Crystal noticed that the right side of its face was injured. With the help of the wild Pokémon, Crystal healed Arcanine's injuries and befriended it. All of the Pokémon then decided to join Crystal's team. Crystal is first seen at her workplace, at Earl Dervish's Pokémon Academy in Violet City. She is hired by to help his Pokémon research by capturing Pokémon to fill up her Pokédex. She agrees to help the professor under the condition that he help repair the Dervish's rundown academy, which was later fulfilled. After capturing all known Pokémon in Cherrygrove City and giving them to Oak, Crystal departs on her journey. After leaving, Professor Elm complains that he wasn't able to meet with Crystal and give her his . Disappointed, Elm tells Chikorita that since Crystal already has a full team of Pokémon, she wouldn't want Chikorita on her team anyway. Angered by this, Chikorita attacks Elm and runs off to try find Crystal. Chikorita follows Crystal all the way to , where it attempts to convince her to let it join her team. Although she initially finds its too weak in comparison to her other team members, Chikorita's determination impresses Crystal enough to let it join her team. Crystal nicknames her new teammate Megaree and has it and switch places on her party. Upon arriving at Violet City, Crystal is shocked to discover the Pokémon Transporter System is down for the entire Johto region. She decides to call Professors Oak and Elm to inform them about her situation and that she found Megaree and added it to her team. Afterward she goes to the outskirts of Violet City to capture more Pokémon. There, she meets , who gives Crystal a portable transporter so that she may be able to transport her captured Pokémon to Professor Oak even while the normal Transporter System is down. Crystal continues her journey by traveling through Union Cave in order to get to western Johto. There, Crystal is attacked by a group of that knock her unconscious and accidentally drop her into a submarine. Crystal later awakens and finds the owner of the submarine, Lt. Surge, is currently being held in place by a group of wild . Crystal helps Lt. Surge by finding and capturing the leader of the Corsola herd, causing the rest to let go. As thanks for saving him and an apology for accidentally kidnapping her, Lt. Surge takes Crystal to Olivine City on the S.S. Aqua. Upon arriving, Crystal passes by the , a future attraction that is still under construction. A septic tank from the construction bursts, causing waste to spill out. Crystal manages to save the workers, but the waste spills into the sea, causing a wild to be enraged. Crystal captures the Qwilfish, but soon discovers another Qwilfish in danger of dying from absorbing the waste. She tries to take the Qwilfish to the Pokémon Center, but is startled by the appearance of . Suicune uses its powers to purify the sea and heal the sick Qwilfish. After it leaves, Crystal becomes enamored with Suicune and sets out to capture it. With the Pokémon tracking system on her Pokédex, Crystal begins following after Suicune in hopes of managing to capture it. On , Crystal continues following after Suicune's trail. There, she encounters Eusine, another person who is aiming to meet Suicune. Due to their similar goals, Eusine declares Crystal to be his rival. Later, Crystal and Eusine encounter Suicune, but it turns out to be in sent by Team Rocket to throw them off of the real Suicune's trail. After defeating the Ditto, Crystal and Eusine realize that someone must be after Suicune and set off to stop them. Crystal uses 's to put the pursuers to sleep and help Suicune to escape. Crystal and Eusine then set off to help Suicune, but Eusine leaves to face the pursuers while Crystal continues following after Suicune. Crystal tracks Suicune and arrives at the Burned Tower, where she battles to try and capture it. Despite her best efforts, Crystal is unable to capture Suicune and is defeated. After Eusine comes to help her, Crystal realizes that Suicune's goal was to meet with its master, , at the Bell Tower. Coming to the conclusion that she prevented Suicune from achieving its goal, Crystal breaks down crying for failing to understand Suicune's intentions and getting in its way.The shock at her failure causes Crystal to lose her confidence in capturing, causing her to fail capturing even weak Pokémon. On , Crystal meets with her mother, who was passing by at the time. After being told about her daughter's worries, Crystal's mother slaps sense into her daughter. Crystal's mother tells Crystal to re-train herself back from the beginning. Crystal agrees and heads to Mt. Mortar, where she first began training to kick Poké Balls. There, Crystal has an encounter with a wild , which was the cause for Archy's injury in the past. Crystal battles the Larvitar and manages to capture it, regaining her confidence in the process. Crystal returns to Olivine in order to find a way to Cianwood City. There, she meets and her uncle, Wilton, who take Crystal across the sea in Wilton's boat. While on the way, Yellow reveals that she was the one who awakened Suicune, , and from the Burned Tower. Although initially suspicious of Yellow's claims, Crystal calls Professor Oak who reveals that what Yellow said is true and that he sent the two to help Crystal on her journey. The travel is interrupted by the appearance of , who begins attacking the boat and destroys it. Crystal is saved by the appearance of and , the other two Johto Pokédex holders that had been missing for some time. The three battle together to try and stop Lugia, but their attempts to defeat and capture it end in failure due to someone else capturing it first. Under Professor Oak's orders, Crystal and Gold are sent to the Indigo Plateau, where the opening ceremony of the Pokémon League is being held. Their mission is to determine which of the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders is actually the true identity of the villainous Masked Man. As they watch the Gym Leaders from each region battle each other in an exhibition match, Gold realizes that they are spied on. Crystal and Gold head into the League's stadium control room, where they meet Carl and Sham, the Masked Man's most trusted minions. Crystal and Gold manage to defeat the villains, but end up locked inside the control room while the Masked Man's army of s invade the stadium via the Magnet Train. Crystal and Gold manage to escape from the control room, but find themselves too late to stop Team Rocket's invasion. With the Gym Leaders trapped on the Magnet Train, the Masked Man appears, having managed to capture both Ho-Oh and Lugia. Crystal and Gold face the two Legendary Pokémon in battle, but are unable to fully defeat them. The Masked Man gets tired of the battle and proceeds to attack Kurt and steal his scroll on making Poké Balls. With the scroll and the Rainbow and Silver Wings from Ho-Oh and Lugia, respectively, the Masked Man begins creating the GS Ball in order to achieve his goal of capturing . As he heads towards his destination, the Masked Man is attacked by Misty, Blaine, and Lt. Surge, the three Gym Leaders that Suicune, Entei, and Raikou teamed up with. They battle the Masked Man to try and stop him, but are eventually defeated, allowing the Masked Man to escape and continue with his plan. Despite the heavy injuries it sustained during the battle, Suicune decides to team up with Crystal to chase after the Masked Man. With Raikou and Entei following, Crystal and Suicune track the Masked Man to his destination, the Ilex Forest. They are soon joined by the other Pokédex holders, , , , Yellow, and Silver. They battle the Masked Man, but are overwhelmed by his army of ice dolls. The Masked Man reveals that in their previous battle, he left Gold trapped in a wall of ice and left him inside the Crack in Time. The Masked Man uses the GS Ball to capture Celebi and heads inside the Crack in Time via the Ilex Forest shrine. With the Rainbow and Silver Wings in Yellow's hat, Gold is freed from his prison. Crystal, Gold, and Silver team up with Suicune, Raikou, and Entei and chase after the Masked Man inside the Crack in Time. As they travel through the time stream, Crystal, Gold, and Silver see scenes of their various adventures. They eventually meet with the Masked Man and bear witness to a tragic moment of his past that led to him pursuing his goals in the present. When Crystal confronts the Masked Man about his motives, the Masked Man gets angry and knocks the Rainbow and Silver Wings away, causing Crystal, Gold, and Silver to be affected by the Crack in Time's pressure. Gold manages to retrieve the feathers, but gives them to Crystal and Silver. Gold sends Crystal, Silver, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei back to the real world while he goes off to fight the Masked Man alone. After landing, Crystal joins the other Pokédex holders in sending an attack inside the shrine to help Gold defeat the Masked Man. After Gold defeats the Masked Man, the Pokédex holders celebrate their victory, only to find that Gold has not returned. They fear that he died, only for Gold to appear and reveal that he managed to survive. With the battle over and the villains defeated, the Pokédex holders returned to their normal lives. Crystal continued her job with Professor Oak and revealed to him that she managed to fill up her Pokédex completely. Professor Oak is impressed to hear of Crystal's success, but decides to hide the fact that more species of Pokémon keep appearing. In the sixth chapter, Crystal works alongside Professor Oak in helping save the five Pokédex holders that were turned to stone at the end of the . They send to the Hoenn so that he may capture the Mythical Pokémon so that its wish-granting powers can be used on the petrified Pokédex holders. Due to lacking Pokémon of his own, Emerald battles through the Battle Frontier with Pokémon Crystal supplied him with. On the fifth day of the Battle Frontier's opening ceremony, Crystal and Gold arrive at the Battle Frontier to help Emerald battle against Guile Hideout, a villain who is also after Jirachi. By the time they arrive, Guile had already captured Jirachi and used it to create a gigantic -shaped monster made of seawater, which he calls the "Sea Demon". Together with Emerald and the two other Hoenn Pokédex holders, and , Crystal and Gold face Guile in battle. While she and Gold distract Guile, Crystal instructs Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire to train in an invisible room created by her so that their Pokémon can learn the ultimate moves , , and . They are eventually defeated, but managed to stall Guile long enough for the Hoenn Pokédex holders to finish their training. After Emerald manages to have Jirachi reverse the petrified Pokédex holders' condition, all ten Pokédex holders team up to battle Guile one last time. With a combination of a triple Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, and , the ten Pokédex holders destroy Guile's sea demon, finally defeating him for good. With Guile defeated, the Pokédex holders celebrate their victory and decide to participate in a tournament at the Battle Dome. Crystal also participates, but is defeated by Green in the first round. Afterward, Crystal goes back to Professor Oak's lab to perform maintenance on the Pokédexes. As she stares at photos of Emerald's adventure, Crystal flashes back to Guile's last moment. As Guile frantically tries to find his special suit of armor, Crystal and Emerald try to interrogate him on who gave him the suit in the first place. Guile attempts to reveal the identity of the person who gave him the suit, but disappears in a flash of light before he can finish his sentence. Although worried at the possibility of more evil in the world, Crystal shrugs off her thoughts and calls Professor Rowan from the Sinnoh region to help with the Pokédex maintenance. In High-tailing It from Haunter, Crystal was briefly seen together with the other Pokédex holders from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn when the Advanced level Grunt was talking to about the Pokédex. In the ninth chapter, Crystal takes a ride in her mother's helicopter to the for a field trip with the children from Earl Dervish's Pokémon Academy. Angered at the outfit her daughter is wearing to the trip, Crystal's mother forces Crystal to change into an outfit more suitable for the occasion. Later, while on the trip, Crystal meets up with Silver and Eusine. After Silver informs Crystal that Team Rocket had returned, Crystal leaves the children in Eusine's care while she goes to join Silver. After they arrive at , Crystal and Silver are attacked by Ariana, one of the Four Generals that lead the revived Team Rocket. Ariana uses her to pin Silver to a tree, preventing him from help Crystal battle her. After freeing himself, Silver uses a plate to save Crystal, but is forced to leave in order to prevent Team Rocket from getting their hands on the Plates. Ariana eventually manages to defeat Crystal and is soon joined by Proton, Petrel, and Archer, the other Generals. Their appearance is followed by the arrival of the Mythical Pokémon, . Realizing that Team Rocket aims to capture Arceus, Crystal decides to stop them by trying to capture Arceus herself. Despite her best efforts, Crystal is unable to capture Arceus and is defeated. After Arceus leaves with Team Rocket following after it, Silver returns with all sixteen Plates. He finds Crystal unconscious and in a tree and takes her to the Ruins of Alph, where Gold is battling with Arceus. Upon arriving, the Plates react to Arceus's presences, allowing Crystal, Silver, and the Four Generals into Arceus's barrier. With the Plates in the near vicinity, Arceus opens the portal to the Sinjoh Ruins. After the Johto Pokédex holders awaken, they go inside the ruins to find the Four Generals attempting to drag Arceus onto the Mystri Stage. Crystal, Silver, and Gold fight to stop the Generals' plan, but are stopped by Ariana, Petrel, and Proton. With the Plates, Archer forces Arceus to create the Legendary Pokémon , , and . Silver attempts to keep Team Rocket distracted while Crystal and Gold use Megaree, Exbo, and to destroy the Legendary Pokémon before they are fully formed with the ultimate moves. The attack successfully destroys the Legendary Pokémon, allowing Arceus to defeat the Generals and take back the Plates into its body. Despite this victory, Arceus begins reforming the Legendary Pokémon in order to enact its revenge on humanity. After Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina fully form, everyone is surprised by the arrival of Lance, who has brought Pryce and with him. The three former antagonists battle each of the three Legendary Pokémon in order to prevent them from battling each other and causing destruction to the Johto and Sinnoh regions. Crystal and Silver go to help fight against the Legendary s while Gold stays behind to battle with Arceus. After Gold manages to calm Arceus down and stop its rampage, Arceus transports everyone out of the Sinjoh Ruins. Dialga and Palkia force Giratina back into the Distortion World and leave for the Sinnoh region. With their journey over, the Johto Pokédex holders celebrate their victory and proceed to go their separate ways. In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, Crystal, along with Gold and Silver, is called by Emerald for assistance in destroying a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. Crystal informs Emerald that the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders and Elite Four would be assisting them in their endeavors. Character Crystal is an expert in capturing Pokémon, a skill she developed when she was young. After accident during her childhood that left her arms broken, Crystal learned to kick Poké Balls with her feet. Although by now her arms have been completely healed, Crystal has retained the habit of kicking her Poké Balls instead of throwing them. Crystal is very dedicated to her task of completing the Pokédex and has faith in her Pokémon and their ability to help her. Though she can be insecure about herself when she fails, with encouragement she is able to pick herself back up and restore her confidence in herself. For her skills, Professor Oak gave Crystal the title of "Catcher" (捕える者 Capturer), or Capturer in Chuang Yi's translations. Pokémon The suffix "ee" (Japanese: ぴょん pyon) of the nicknames of her Pokémon was insisted by her mother, who named everyone prior to Megaree's capture. All of Crystal's party Pokémon have a symbol of a star somewhere on them. Some wear star necklaces or stickers, but her Bonee and Parasee have natural markings in the shape of stars. Here is the list of Crystal's Pokémon. Currently in rotation Crystal does not keep the same party. She swaps her on hand Pokémon with ones that are stored at 's lab wherever she is by using her Mobile Adapter. (Japanese: ムーぴょん Mūpyon) is Crystal's first known Pokémon that she had since she was a small child. She is not usually used for battle, but to trap wild Pokémon with . She is also shown to help her whenever she is assisting in his laboratory. She shares a star pendant with Megaree. She is level 48 and has a Calm nature. Chumee's known moves are and , and her Ability is .}} (Japanese: ウインぴょん Winpyon) was initially a wild Pokémon on Mt. Mortar that was enraged by an eye injury caused by a wild . He attacked Crystal and caused her to break her arms, although after the eye injury was resolved and Crystal learned that he wasn't naturally aggressive, she added him to her team. Even though his eye has since healed, he still has bad eyesight out of his right eye, which the same Larvitar exploited when they met again. He is mainly used as land transport for Crystal as well as being a strong battler. He has a star collar around his neck. As of With a Little Help From Hitmonchan, he is level 79, has a Hasty nature, and his Characteristic is "likes to run."}} (Japanese: パラぴょん Parapyon) is a Pokémon that helped Crystal when she was injured on Mt. Mortar and has since joined her team. She mainly uses her to induce status effects to stop opponents from running or attacking. She has a star-shaped marking on her mushroom. As of With a Little Help From Hitmonchan, she is level 75, has a Brave nature, and her Characteristic is "takes plenty of siestas." Parasee's known moves are , , , and , and her Ability is .}} (Japanese: カラぴょん Karapyon) is another one of her childhood Pokémon that helped her recover after she broke her arms on Mt. Mortar. She uses him as a secondary battler but mainly for False Swipe so he can whittle down a Pokémon's HP. He has two natural star-shaped cracks in its skull helmet. Bonee was lent to Emerald along with Monlee for Emerald's Battle Pyramid challenge. As of With a Little Help From Hitmonchan, he is level 73, has a Lonely nature, and his Characteristic is "highly persistent."}} (Japanese: エビぴょん Ebipyon), is one of Crystal's childhood Pokémon that helped her after she broke her arms on Mt. Mortar and subsequently joined her team. Monlee was also lent to for his Battle Pyramid challenge. He has star stickers on each of his gloves. As of With a Little Help From Hitmonchan, he is level 78, has an Adamant nature, and his Characteristic is "strong willed."}} |type1=Psychic |type2=Flying |img=Crystal Natee Natu.png |cap=Natee |img2=Crystal Natee.png |cap2=Natee |epnum=PS117 |epname=Slugging It Out with Slugma |desc= (Japanese: ネイぴょん Naipyon) is one of Crystal's childhood Pokémon that helped her after her accident on Mt. Mortar. She is used as Crystal's primary aerial transport and evolved into sometime between the and the . She has a star sticker under her eye. As of With a Little Help From Hitmonchan, she is level 60, has a Quiet nature, and her Characteristic is "somewhat vain." Natee's known moves are , , , , and , and her Ability is .}} (Japanese: メガぴょん Megapyon) was obtained by Crystal as a that wanted to go on a journey like his fellow starter Pokémon and Cyndaquil, who had since gone on journeys with and , respectively. He went off to find Crystal but found out that she didn't want any more team members. However, he managed to impress Crystal enough with his will to add him to her team. He has Chumee's star pendant, receiving it when he was added to her team. He evolved fighting a in Lively Larvitar and again in Lively Lugia III. As of With a Little Help From Hitmonchan, he is level 80, has a Hardy nature, and his Characteristic is "good endurance."}} In box In addition to the ones she has put on her team, Crystal has captured every Generation I and II Pokémon, bar Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, and has been shown to have some Generation III Pokémon. It isn't known if she has caught any Pokémon from Generation IV and onwards. (Japanese: バリぴょん Baripyon) was obtained prior to the . She was used to create barriers so that , , and could master , , and to combat Guile Hideout's fake . She has a star sticker on her chest. She is level 49 and has a Gentle nature. Mymee's only known move is and her Ability is .}} Lent to Emerald The following are Crystal's Pokémon lent to for the challenge in the , besides Monlee and Bonee. is used during Emerald's battle against the Frontier Brain, Lucy. She goes up against Seviper and, although she is able to deliver the first attack, Blissey is poisoned by Seviper's . Emerald could not heal her with a Berry, but he is able to switch her out with Starmie, activating her Ability. Later, she is knocked out by Seviper but left a special surprise for Lucy afterward. Blissey's known moves are , , and , and her Ability is .}} as his choice to use in a Tag Battle against the computer's and . During the battle, Rapidash gets frozen by Dusclops, but he is immediately defrosted by and defeats the computer player, moving Emerald to the next opponent. Later, Rapidash faces Lucy's Seviper and is able to defeat it after Rapidash is healed by Blissey's Softboiled. Rapidash's known moves are , , , and , and his Ability is .}} is used along with Rapidash in the first round of the Battle Pike, as it was able to defeat the computer player. Later, Starmie is called out to go up against Lucy's Shuckle. Shuckle is able to poison Starmie, but Shuckle is quickly defeated by Surf. After Shuckle is defeated, its next opponent is Milotic. Despite Starmie being poisoned, it is able to defeat Milotic and fainted afterward. Starmie's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} was used in both the Battle Pyramid and Battle Dome. In the Battle Pyramid, it was mostly used to help Emerald escape the wild Pokémon that came up to them and the computer players. In the Battle Dome, it went up against Tucker's Charizard in the last minute and fell to its . It is unknown if this is the same Alakazam that Crystal caught in Off Course with Corsola or a different one. Alakazam's known moves are , , , and .}} to collect enough items to keep the team going. It was used to stop three from attacking. Phanpy's only known move is and its Ability is .}} as it only had one HP and the unique Ability, allowing only super effective moves to hit it. It went up against a wild and was able to defeat it without any problems. However, the attack that it used to defeat Misdreavus was reduced to zero as the opponent used before it fainted. Shedinja's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} was used against Tucker's Charizard where it tried to hold its own with its combo to attack and defend itself at the same time. However, it was not enough for Charizard's as it was defeated. Metagross's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} Other seen Pokémon to stop them from attacking the Pokémon academy. Slugma's only known move is .}} . They include , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . None of these Pokémon's moves are known.}} on . Right when she was about to capture it a Chikorita got it the way, with Victreebel using him as a shield. Crystal had her use to prevent it from escaping and captured them both. Victreebel's only known move is .}} and as they were struggling to escape a runaway boat. Flaaffy's only known move is . Dunsparce's only known move is .}} that were playing with . They are later seen playing with Professor Oak. Staryu's only known move is .}} , and notes that she has not caught one yet. Later it is sent to Professor Oak. None of Elekid's moves are known.}} , , , , , and while on . None of these Pokémon's moves are known.}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . It is unknown if the Arbok, Hoppip, Spinarak, Caterpie, Kakuna, and Rattata from Three Cheers for Chikorita and the Flaaffy and Dunsparce from A Flaaffy Kerfuffle are the same ones or different. None of these Pokémon's moves are known.}} after they attacked the ship she was on. None of Corsola's moves are known.}} attacked Archy, injuring him five years prior to Slugging It Out with Slugma, causing him to go on a rampage until Crystal calmed him down. The same one returned in Lively Larvitar, when Crystal returned to Mt. Mortar, tormenting Crystal and Archy until her newly evolved Megaree defeated it, allowing her to capture it and regain her shattered confidence from failing to catch earlier. None of Larvitar's moves are known.}} Given away , after they had caused a commotion while they were sailing. Later he gave them to in Lively Lugia II, which he promptly used in conjunction with his new . None of Remoraid's moves are known.}} Status unknown attacked in a fit of rage from sewage leaking into their home. In order to end their destruction, Crystal captured them. Afterwards she had save a baby Qwilfish that became ill due to the sewage. Which it soon was cured by Suicune, it is unknown whether she released them or sent them to Professor Oak. Qwilfish's only known move is .}} Borrowed is Eusine's first known Pokémon that serves as his mode of land transportation. It was first seen accidentally shocking Crystal's Archy after the two mistook one another for . While he faced the Team Rocket Elite Trio alone, Eusine lent Electrode to Crystal and had it take her to Ecruteak City. None of Electrode's moves are known.}} Befriended was one of the Pokémon that ran out of the Burned Tower and when Crystal first saw it in Olivine City she became determined to catch it. After several failed attempts that shattered her confidence, it joined her for the final battle against the Masked Man.}} Trivia * Crystal's Pokémon retain almost the same nicknaming pattern in both the VIZ Media and Chuang Yi translations. Her naming pattern remained exactly the same for the most part, adding 'ee' to the end of almost all of her Pokémon's nicknames. Four of them even remained exactly the same: Chumee, Parasee, Natee, and Bonee. Only Mega/Megaree, Arckee/Archy and Hitmonee/Monlee had their names changed, though they are very similar. * Crystal is the only Pokémon Adventures main character to have two game counterparts. * In Japanese, Crystal's title "Catcher" (捕える者) has the same pronunciation as 's title "Arrester" (逮捕る者). * Crystal is 5'4" (162 cm) tall and weighs 101 lbs (46 kg). Names Crys Catcher |bordercolor= |zh_yue=收服者 |zh_cmn=收服者 捕获之人 |ko=잡는 자 Jabneun Ja |es_eu=Capturador |vi=Người săn bắt |it= }} Crystal's Pokémon Chumee Parasee Natee Mymee External links *Pokémon Adventures website on Crystal (Japanese) *Pokémon Adventures website on HGSS Crystal (Japanese) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Laboratory assistants Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon de:Kristall (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Cristal (Pocket Monsters Special) fr:Cristal (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Cristallo (La Grande Avventura) ja:クリスタル (ポケットモンスターSPECIAL) zh:克丽丝塔儿